


The Great Escape

by carmenwinchester67



Category: Pretty Little Liars, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenwinchester67/pseuds/carmenwinchester67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OMG i know this bad but i just seriously wanted to post it lol BTW this first fanfic. :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Escape

I was abandoned by parents when I was 15 yrs. Old. I didn’t know what was going on because I was so young, but I knew why my parents abandon me it was because lazy, not smart and I wasn’t as gorgeous as my sisters, but honestly I didn’t mind it at all but my parents were always bugging me about it. I’m glad that I left my family they were just too perfect for me and I don’t do perfect.

When I arrived at the Community home, it is not what expected it to be. It was really dark and sad, like seriously ‘what the hell is this?’ Anyway as I walked into my room I noticed it was way better the dark lobby. “Hi, I’m Katherine” a voice came from behind my back, I look back and see a beautiful brunette, tall, fair skinned girl. “Hey, I’m Alison, I’m your roommate” I walked around the room. “So, how did you get here?” Katherine whispered as the ladies walked by “It was actually my decision to come here” Alison whispered back. “Ding! Ding!” I heard the bell ring. “What’s the bell for?” I asked “oh it mean it’s time for lunch”. As I was slopping the rice on my plate, I noticed Katherine sitting by herself and eating her green jelly. “Hey, can sit next to you?” I requested “yea sure” she implied “so do you have any friends?” I questioned “no, why are asking?” “Just wondering”. That night I went back to my room and put on my sleep wear. As soon as Katherine went to go shower, I went through her draws and her bags this girl was mysterious and weird, I wanted to know if I have walked into a lion’s den. I found nothing, nothing at all. I got into my bed and pulled the covers over me and just slept. “Wake up!!” Katherine whispered “I’m up” “Come on! Let’s go!” “Go where?” “We’re escaping” Katherine was holding my arm so tight. We were still tip toeing our way to the hall then we reached the door and we ran.  
“Good morning Alison”   
“Katherine, what happened last night?”  
“We escaped silly, don’t you remember?”  
“Any way I made breakfast”  
“Thanks”  
I was sleeping on some couch. Which was pretty comfortable surprisingly and after that I forgot about Katherine being ‘mysterious’ or ‘dangerous’ and just rested my head onto the comfy couch and just closed my eye and shut off all of my worries.


End file.
